Something Unexpected
by compulsiveobsesser17
Summary: It's just another hunting trip or so they thought. Dean and Sam are in Texas for a case but as they try to figure out what's going on they find a few strange things. Much more interesting then the summery sounds. Review, reiview, reveiw! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1 Having A Case

The sound of water being turned off in a shower came from the bathroom of a cheap motel room. Nearby a man was on a bed completely passed out. He was dressed in a dark plaid button up with a similar colored tight fitting t-shirt under; his dark hair styled in short disarray. He was very handsome and thick with bulky muscle. A moment later taller, younger, and somehow more muscled man came into the room; his wet brown hair starting to dry and curl slightly beneath his ears. He was a classic black suit – something you would expect a federal agent of some sort to wear.

"Dean," he called out while walking to a big duffel bag and tossing an outfit at him. The other man, Dean awoke slowly revealing a pair of dark mossy green eyes.

"What Sam," he asked in a deep, gruff voice.

"Wake up, time to go."

"We have a lead?" Sam took something out of the bag, a large gun and proceeded to place it inside the leather holster which was strapped at his hip.

"Yeah there was another murder last night." Dean nodded, still sleepy, and stood.

"Sure just let me get dressed in this stupid monkey suit," he grumbled as he made his way to the restroom. The sound of running water picked up again. Sam's brows pushed together as he rummaged through the bag.

"Hey Dean, have you seen my blue hoodie?"

"Your dark blue pullover," he called through the door.

"Yeah," responded Sam.

"Nope, haven't seen it." Sam looked towards the restroom door suspiciously.

"Right," he murmured but continued to search around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later Dean and Sam were driving to the site of the latest murder, a downtown apartment complex, in the black 67 Impala that they owned. Dean turned the car into a parking lot which contained several police vehicles. The boys stepped out of the Impala and walked towards the yellow police tape that surrounded a staircase and an upstairs door. There were many people looking on at the scene and only a few officers that stood making sure no one got into the scene. One cop stepped in front of the guys.

"Nobody beyond this point," he told them. They flashed their totally-not-real-but-too-well-faked badges at him.

"Agent Joseph Forester and Aaron Johnson," announced Dean, pointing to himself then Sam. The officer was surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry sir; I'll take you to my captain right now." He led them passed the tape to the apartment door. They passed a window on their way up. There was a small face peeking out, a young girl's. Sam started at her for a moment; seeing… something familiar in her gaze but not being able to pin point exactly what it was continued to follow his brother and the cop. They entered the apartment in which the murdered had happened. A large man approached them.

"Captain," the officer began, "these two are with the FBI." The man scrutinized them for a moment.

"Is that so?" Sam nodded.

"Yes sir," they flashed their badges. "Johnson and Forester; what can you tell us about the recent murders?"

"Well your guess is as good as mine. People have been dropping left and right."

"We were informed that these deaths haven't been very _normal_," Dean told them.

"Yes, all of them seem to have been used for some kind of satanic ritual."

"Can we see the scene?"

"Yeah right through that door, but I'll warn you boys it's pretty gruesome." They reluctantly acknowledged that and went in.

"Isn't it always," murmured Dean. They stepped into the room and sure enough it was bad. Blood was splattered all over the walls and there were giant scorch marks pattering the room. From what was left of the room you could see several symbols drawn in blood. They looked almost like devil's traps but slightly different.

"So yeah," Dean looked at Sam. "I'm betting demon." Sam nodded. "Do you want to head to the coriners and see the body?"

"No but we have to."

"Come on, Sammy, since when are you squeamish?

"Funny Dean." They began to go down the stairs.

"Let's hurry, I want to get something to eat afterwards." Sam paused when he heard this and turned to his brother.

"You're still going to want to eat after you see a mutilized body?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sam made a slightly disgusted face but just shook his head and continued walking to the Impala. Dean was left behind, wondering.

"What's wrong with that?" He ran to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2 Evidence

The boys drove to the police station qquickly. The officers didn't ask any questions as soon as they flashed their bagdes. It was almost amazingly easy to fool an entire station of cops, but, in all fairness to the cops, as far as fake badges go theirs were pretty well done. They made their way down to the coriner's room without a problem. As they walked they were looking around for any signs of demons or other supernatural beings; they found none.

"So really, what did you do to my sweater?"

"Nothing," insisted Dean. "What's so important about this jacket. Maybe you just lost it."

"I don't lose things, Dean. Besides I know you, I can tell when you're ly-," Sam paused and looked past his brother. Walking slowly down the hall was that girl which the hall was that girl which he had seen in the window before. She couldn't be any taller than 5'2" and was probably only twelve or so. She had long brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. Her face was somber, almost unemotional, with large mossy green eyes. There were two other people behind the girl, a small boy and an officer, who seemed to be escording them out. The small boy looked at the two larger men as they passed. He was probably eight years old with a mop of thick dark hair. He pressed himself closer to the older girl, never letting go of the hand he held. The boy's wide eyes showed fright and were the same color as his sister's, the same color as Sam's brother, Dean's eyes. Sam shook his head. Maybe he was imaging thisngs, he thought to himself. Dean saw the children pass but thought nothing of them, he looked back to Sam.

"Dude, what the hell was that? Hurry up let's go." Sam nodded and began to walk again.

The body, of course, was grusome. There was a picture laid next to the body. She had been an attractive blond women, only in her mid-thirties or so but now you could say the exact opposite. The body had cuts and severe burns covering eery inch of her skin. No feature was recognizable and the smell of blood and burnt fleshed was nauseating. But the guys, had seen worse, besides a grimace they made no other gester of disgust. The medical examiner, on the other hand, looked like he might throw up.

"Good luck with this one."

"Was ther anything unusal about the body," asked Dean.

"You mean besides being cooked and carved like a turkey? No." Sam grabbed the chart next to the body.

"May we look at this?"

"Yeah, in fact, just take it, I was about to leave. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this smell." They all nodded in agreement.

The guys were walking again this time downt the street to the Impala. Sam was searching through the file thoughtfully.

"There's nothing here that would suggest a demon would go after this women, she has nothing in common with that teacher that got killed. Her name was Cathrine Ross, thirty-two years old. She was married to Robert Ross for twelve years. They recently became a foster home to two children." Sam looked closer at the folder. They were the same children he had seen in the hall. Dean looked at Sam in the hall.

"Go on..."

"There's eight year old Jamie Anthony and his thirteen year old sister Mary-Lynn Rae Perez."

Suddenly they heard the screams of a child.

"No, stay away! Rae!


	3. Chapter 3 Helping Out

The guys ran towards the noise, which was a nearby alleyway. At the deadend in a dirty corner were the two kids. The boy was curled up against the wall but the girl was standing, extremely protective, in front of her brother. There was a man, the same that had been walking with them earlier, that stood in their way. The girl, though only half his size, threw a punch that created a sickening sound when it connected with his face. The unnamed man stumbled back momentarily, but stood straight again quickly. Sam and Dean ran down the alley.

"Hey," shouted Dean. The man turned around, revealing pitch-black eyes, a demon. They immediatly took out their guns.

"The Winchesters," it smiled wickedly. "It seems that you finally made it to the party." Dean cocked his gun.

"Yeah but Elvis just left the building."

"Duck," yelled Sam to the girl. Instead on dropping to the ground like anybody would when frightened and commanded to do so, she spun and wrapped around her younger brother. Dean fired. The demon fell to his knees but began to laugh. Sam and Dean moved closer.

"Shut up you dick." Before Dean could do anything, his mouth opened and a long thick stream of black smoke flowed into the air. "Dammit," he cursed. The man dropped to the ground with a low-muted thud. Sam went to the children.

"Hey are you two okay?" The girl turned but didn't answer, instead she just stared at him suspiciously, untrusting. "It's fine, you can trust me. I'm Sam and this is Dean. I promise that we won't hurt you." The girl looked at them for a long moment, her dark moss green eyes, unsure. No one could tell if she made up her mind but got up from the ground.

"Can you help my brother," the girl asked in a small timid yet strong voice. "He's hurt." Sam was pretty happy that she wasn't completly terrified of him.

"Yes, let me it what happened." She knelted by the boy and helped him up. He had a long gash on his arm, blood was dripping down his finger tips. Dean came up behind Sam.

"Dude, we have to get these kids out of here."

"I know." Sam, as gently as he possibly could, examined the large wound.

"He tripped," the girl explained. "There was glass on the ground."

"Well it's not that bad. I think I can just wrap it up. Dean do we have any guaze?"

"Yeah probably." Dean headed out to the car.

"Wait what about him," she pointed to the man on the ground.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine. He'll wake up soon." She nodded.

"What are your names?" The boy looked back to his sister, unsure, almost as if he were asking permission. She stepped forward.

"Don't worry, he's shy. His name is Jamie and I'm Rae." It wasn't like she was trying to steal the attention away. The way that she jumped up and almost shielded him was very protective.

"Okay, well Jamie, we aren't going to hurt you. You're safe." Neither of the kids looked very sure of that.

"Can you come to our car so I can patch this up?" Once again Jamie looked at Rae for a decision. The girl's jaw was set, her eyes hard but she looked at her injured brother's arm. Blood was everywhere and the cut itself was jagged and ugly. For just a moment though her whole strong demeanor seemed to crumble to a pile of rubble. It was amazing how fast the transformation was from completly indifferent to caring and warm then back again, if you blinked you would have missed it. Rae gave a curt nod and then helped Jamie so they could follow Sam to the car. She didn't seem nervous about heading to a complete stranger's car just. . . cautious. The boy was absolutly silent. They got back to the car soon. Dean was standing there holding bandages, a semi-clean towel, and rubbing alcohol.

"Jamie, I'm going to need you to hold still, okay? This might sting." His only response was to hold his arm out stifly. Rae was standing close. Sam tried to make sure he didn't touch the cut to roughly but the sting of the alcohol couldn't be helped. Jamie winced as Sam cleaned the wound. But Sam know realized that wrapping it in guaze just wouldn't do.

"Dean we're going to need to take him to the hospital, he needs stitches." Rae's eyes went wide, well as wide as possible when she was tring to look nonchalant.

"You can't take him to the hospital." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"How come," asked Dean.

"We can't go there. Can't you just patch them up here?"

"Rae, he needs stitches," pointed out Sam.

"Please I'm begging you." She was desperate. Sam's resolve broke, so did Dean's.

"Okay but we're going to have to put him to sleep, it's going to hurt." Rae nodded vehlmenly.

"Okay then." Sam and Dean went to the back of the car to talk, actually, to whisper.

"That girl is afraid of someone."

"Or something," put in Dean. Sam nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to do now?"


	4. Chapter 4 Conversation

Chapter 4

Jamie sat nervously in the unfamilar car. Rae, thankfully, came next to him after the "real tall men" left.

"Jamie are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my arm."

"I know but you're going to be alright. Sam and Dean are going to fix you." Jamie didn't know those men but he trusted his sister completely.

"Yes Rae." He leant against her with his uninjured side.

Sam and Dean made their way back around to the open door. Dean had something in his hand, a sringe.

"Okay," Dean said holding the small instrument up, "this thing will knock you out like a light. Are you ready, kid?" Rae gave him a small touch on the shoulder. Stiffly he stuck out his arm. Dean carefully inserted the needle. Sam stepped up.

"It's going to take alittle while until it kicks in. We're going to go to our motel room so Dean can do the stitches." Rae nodded, but inside she was a wreck. This broke so many of her rules.

She was suppose to not trust _anyone_, even though she knew her and Jamie were only going to be with them for a short time.

She was supposed to be able to care for her little brother with the help of anybody else.

She was supposed to make sure Jamie didn't get hurt al all.

Keep Jamie safe, keep Jamie safe, was all that ran through her mind as she stood up the that bad man. But she couldn't, Jamie had gotten hurt. Rae knew that she was the only person that would _ever_ protect her little brother... and she couldn't even do her job right.

At least she had stopped the men from taking them to the hospital. If they had gone to the hospital, the police would have gotten involved and she wouldn't have been able to take Jamie away.

As soon as Jamie was better they would run away, again. They would run away from the bad people that had been following them all their lives.

The ride to the motel was short but enough time for the drug in Jamie's system to take effect. Dean had to carry him into the room. That had made Rae very uneasy. The sight of the small boy, her little brother, at the mercy of the large unknown man was almost to much. By now the sky had long been dark and the only source of light came from the motel's neon sign. They made their way into the room. As Sam flicked the lights on Rae could see two neatly made twin beds and a few bags thrown in the corner. The men obviously hadn't been here very long there seem to be no signs of personal materials. Dean laid Jamie on the bed and took off the blood soaked town. He proceeded to grab a few things, to be specific a needle and thread and began the procesure. Sam looked down at her.

"You don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

"I'm staying with him." Her voice was sure and hard. Sam nodded and for the first time noticed the awkward way her hand was positioned.  
>"Rae is you hand okay?" She imediatly knew what he was talking about and threw it behind her back.<p>

"I'm fine."

"May I see it?"

"I already told you I'm fine." She knew never to be rude to an adult, especially this large man who could easily overpower her, but she didn't matter. All that mattered was Jamie.

"Rae, please can I see it?" Reluctantly, she broughtt her hand out into view. Sam observed it with large eyes. The knuckles, every single one, were busted open to an extreme extant and it was purple and swollen around the wrist.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as Jamie is alright."

"It doesn't matter," Sam asked slightly outraged but trying to not sound angry. "Your wrist is broken." Rae said nothing, just watched as Dean finished up Jamie's arm.

"Done," he anounced.

"Dean where did you put the guaze?"

"Over there," he pointed to the other bed. "Why?"

"Rae's hand is broken." Sam grabbed the guaze and walked back. Dean looked at her, slight concern coloring his face. Rae was confused.

"I don't understand, why do you care about me. I asked you to help Jamie, but why me. I'm nothing to you."

"Rae you're what thirteen, twelve years old?"

"I'm thirteen."

"You're a kid, you can't really expect us to let some little kid run around with anything broken, do you?"

"Actually yes." Dean snorted.

"Well we aren't going to let you. Now do you want to go the the hospital or,-" Rae did'nt let him finish.

"No. Here, please but just hurry."

"Can do." Sam sat in front of her on the bed. Carefully he examined it. "It looks like it's just dislocated." He grabbed her upper wrist and hand. "Are you ready?" Before she could even answer, he pulled and a loud pop was heard as the joint was placed back into it's socket. Rae was careful not to make a sound no matter how much it hurt. She even made sure to not show any discomfort in her face.

"Wow," Dean said sounding impressed. "Even I said "ow" when he did that to me." Rae shrugged still measuring her beaths cautiously.

"Wait a minute Rae. Before you start moving around let me wrap this up."

"Thank you," said Rae awkwardly. "For fixing Jamie and me."

"Not a problem," Dean gave a cocky smirk.

"Really it was no problem." Sam finished the wrapping. "Does it still hurt, I can het you something for that."

"No, it doesn't hurt anymore. I swear." Dean was at the frigde rumaging around.

"Well great, Sam, I'm starving."

"Go out and get something. I'll stay here with the kids."

"Sure. Hey Rae there's enough in the fridge to make a couple of sandwiches if you and Jamie don't feel like waiting for me."

"When will Jamie wake up?"

"Should be soon, that stuff should be wearing off already." Dean grabbed his leather jacket and headed to the door. Sam looked back at her.

"Rae are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." There was an awkward moment of silence before Sam started randomly talking as to not be rude.

"So where did you get your name from, it's a little unusal."

"I don't know but it's my middle name. My full name is Mary-Lynn Rae. I go by Rae."

"Well, I have to make a phone call." She nodded and Sam went outide. As soon as he was out the door she ran to Jamie's side to try to wake him up.


	5. Chapter 5 Runaways

Chapter 5

The line rung once, twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam."

"I know you idjit. You boys are the only two that call me at this number now what do you want."

"Me and Dean are working this case in Texas. Demons. They've been cutting people and burning them. Also drawing some symbols in blood but we don't recognize them."

"Well boy I'll do some research."

"Okay then. Here's a picture." Sam tood a picture of the ones in the file and sent them via text message. "Thanks Bobby."

"Sure." Sam turned and went back inside. Expecting someone to be in there, began to talk.

"Rae, you can...," he trailed off when he sow no one was in the room. "Rae? Jamie?" He checked the kitchen, then the bathroom, only to see the window open creaking slowly in the slight wind. Sam immediatly took his phone out again and dialed a number.

"Hey," came the muffled voice of his brother.

"Dean, the kids are missing." There was a swallowing sound.

"What?"

"I was outside talking to Bobby, wasn't more than five minutes, and they aren't here."

"I'm already here, wait." Dean hung up and about thirty seconds later came in with a couple bags of burgers in hand.

"Did something take them?"

"As far as I can tell they just left. There's no sulfer and I didn't hear anything."

"Well then we have a couple of runaways."

~~SUPERNATURAL~~SUPERNATURAL~~SUPERNATURAL~~SUPERNATURAL~~SUPERNATURAL~~

Rae and Jamie walked quickly through the dark streets. Both of them were in pain. Rae's hand was sore and Jamie's arm was throbing, but neither let any complaints go. Rae knew that Jamie's pain was far greater than her own though he said nothing.

"Come on Jamie, just a few more blocks."

"I know Rae." They continued walking at their quick pace until they reached an apartment, the same at which the murder had occured. Quietly they snuck in and tip-toed to a small back room. They began to pack their clothes into big backpacks.

"You have everything?" Jamie nodded. "Okay then, wait out back while I go and get something for you to eat." Jamie went outside as Rae went to the kitchen. She grabbed a few loaves of bread and a jar of peanut butter, things that would last awhile and not get spoiled. She then grabbed the brand new family-sized box of granola bars and the large amount of money poorly hidden in a drawer. Rae counted it quickly, in total it was over 600 dollars combined with the previous money she had. She put it into her pocket and went outside to meet her brother. As Rae ran down the stairs she noticed the lights behind her flicker on. She jumped down the remaining steps and made her way quickly to the opposite side of the apartment.

"Jamie," she called in a whisper-yell.

"Over here, Rae." He seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Come on let's go." Again they were walking. They didn't know where exactly they were headed to as long as it was away from here. "Does your arm still hurt?"

"Just alittle." Rae turned to face her brother.

"Tell me the truth." The boy sighed.

"Yes it still sort of hurts." Rae nodded.

"Okay we can stop by a store annd buy some asprins or something." They walked down the dark streets until the lights of a gas stop showed.

"Jamie wait out here okay. You know what to do if anyone tries to talk to you right?"

"Yes. Don't talk to them then go inside and get you." He said bordly.

"Good boy, I'll be right back." Rae walked into the small store rather calmly, carrying the large hiking backpack. She went to the counter.

"Hey do you have any painkillers or things for cuts?" The cashier looked at her.

"What would you need those this for?"

"My family is going on a camping trip and I'm alittle prone to accidents." She held up her injured wrist with a small, completly fake, smile.

"Well," the woman said placing a few things on the counter, "We have a general first aide kit or a bottle of asprins or-," Rae cut her off.

"That would be fine and a jug of water and I don't thing my dad packed any salt so a bag of that." Rae went to the back of the store and grabbed a three gallon container of water and a five pound bag of salt. The cashier rung up all four objects.

"That would be 31. 26." Rae pulled out a few bills from her pocket and handed them to the women.

"And here is your change, 4. 74. Thank you for shopping with us." Rae nodded and went out side to see Jamie sitting on a curb.

"Here take one of these and drink alittle bit of water. The boy stoood and obeyed his sisters orders "Okay that should help . Are you sleepy?"

"No, not," Rae's glare bore into him. "Yeah, alittle."

"Well let's keep walking until we find some place to crash." Again , always they were walking They were running away . Rae had lost count of how many times they had done this, there were too many. They would could, never, stay in one place for more than a couple of months. Rae was conceled because Jamie had no friends and didn't even talk to anyone besides her, ever. Going to school would probably be torture for him if it wasn't so easy. Rae would tutor him so they were basically at the same academic level. They both read at an advanced high school level and could do first level Algebra. Whenever Rae had homework they would do it together. She did it so it would be easier for Jamie when he got older.

Everything was for Jamie. She was the only person that had been there all his life, besides the first few months. That was when their mother died, or rather was killed. Rae shook her head to rid her mind of past memories.

"So Jamie, did you learn anything new in school lately?"


	6. Chapter 6 Wishes

Chapter 6

Sam and Dean had been driving up and down the roads for hours now, looking for the two children.

"Dude," Dean gave a fusterated sigh, "We aren't going to be able to find them. They're long gone. We should just get back to the case."

"Dean we can't just let those kids be out there by themselves, espcially with demons running around."

"I know but we also have to make sure those demos stop basting and filleting people."

"Yeah," Sam said with great regret.

"So where are we with the case anyways."

"Finding out how a male 8th grade History teacher and a unemployed foster mother have anything in common."

"Well, there's Rae. Isn't she in 8th grade?"

"Yeah but what would two foster kids have to do with demons?"

"We could go and ask Ross if he knows anything."

"Okay, let's go."

Soon the boys were at Robert Ross' front door. This time they were dressed in their civilian clothes instead of their suits. Dean knocked on the door and waited for someone to come to the door. A short, stout man answered the door, he had shaggy greying hair.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we are with the FBI, we have a few questions for you. May we come in?"

"Yeah, sure," he sighed and opened the door wider. "Is this about my wife?"

"No actually," Sam corrected, "this is about your recent foster children. Robert nodded.

"Mari-Lynn and James," he stated.

"Yes, we were wondering what all you knew about them."

"Well we usually only took in one child at a time but we housed the both of them."

"Do you know why that is?"

"I'm not exactly sure but from what i was told, Mary-Lynn didn't want them to be sperated. They were both very polite and curtious but the whole five weeks they were here, James never said a word to me or my wife." The guys nodded trying to look professional. Dean started bak up with the questioning.

"Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"No, I'm sorry. Like I said James never spoke and Mari-Lynn was seldom to do so."

"Do you know anyone that might?"

"The foster agency," he told them. "They should have all of their past records."

"Well thank you for your cooperation, sir. If you think of anything else that may be helpful in our investigation please give us a call." Dean handed him a business card from his pocket.

"Yeah, I will." They turned to go back out the door before they were stopped. "Wait, there was something else."

"What was it," Sam asked intriged.

"I think the children's birth family may have been religious or superstitious." Dean cocked his head to the side.

"Why would you say that?"

"I found salt in front of their bedroom door and window, and when I told Mari-Lynn to clean it up she begged me to let it stay." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Thank you, Mr. Ross, for you information." Robert nodded. The guys were almost to the car when they began talking, Sam began the conversation.

"Salt. Does that mean Rae knows about, you know, everything?"

"Maybe, but salt would only be useful against ghosts and demons."

"Do you think we should go to the foster agency and check it out?"

"We should take the demons out first."

"You can do that by yourself can't you? I can just go by myself."

"You sure Sammy?"

"Yeah, there's something about theses two kids, you know."

"Man, I know, me too. I don't want to see those kids hurt but you know you can't go all chick flick on me."

"Yeah, sure Dean." They smiled and laughed for a moment before both getting a solem look in their eyes. They wanted to keep everyone safe, espcially Rae and Jamie.

It was dark again, it had been a whole day already. Rae checked her watch, almost 7. It was time to check Jamie's stictedches again. She could tell by the way he held his arm unusally that is was hurting. They were walking in a park, no one seemed to the under the shelter of the brigde with them.

"It's time to clean you bandages," Rae anounced. Jamie sighed. They sat their overly large bags down and took out a couple of supplies. Rae grabbed the first aid kit, bottle of water and a granola bar.

"Here, let me see it." Jamie shuffled over and brought his arm up. Rae gently took the old and soiled guaze off, revealing a red, swollen wound. There seemed to be just the slightest yellowing at the seam.

"Doesn't loook to bad, as long as stay's clean it shouldn't get infected." Jamie stood still through the stinging of the antibacterial and then being rewrapped.

"Take another asprin and eat this," she handed him a granola bar.

"Okay." Jamie did as he was but looked at his sister.

"What is it?"

"Doesn't your hand hurt?"

"No, not really." The boy pushed his brows together.

"I can tell you're lieing, why won't you tell the truth."

"Yes, my hand hurts but you need all this more than I do."

"But, Rae, you need to eat and make sure your hand is okay, too."

"I already did Jamie. Really, I'm fine."

"Promise?" Rae smiled.

"Yes, I pinky promise." They intertwined their littlest fingers for a moment. "Better?" Jamie nodded and opened up the small meal. He broke off half and handed it to his sister.

"Thank you," she reluctantly took it. Jamie should be eating it.

"Your welcome." Rae inspected the area around them.

"You want to stay here. I don't know if we'll be able to get to another place before it get's to late."

"Yeah, it looks pretty." Jamie pointed to the small stream, which was the reason for the bridge. The water was crystal clear and trickled over pale colored rocks.

"Okay then, stay here while I set up the sleeping bag."

"Yes, ma'am." Jamie happily bounced to a widening in the stream wher there might have been a few small fish.

Rae went back to their bags and unpacked the adult sized sleeping bag that they would share. Luckily it was only mid-october and it wasn't going to get to cold tonight. She took out the large bag of salt and made a circle arouund the area they were going to sleep. The salt was very important, it kept the bad people away. She didn't know why or how but it did.

Rae laughed with her brother as he ran to her with a fron in hand.

"Look Rae, he's slimey." Jamie smiled and ran a finger down it's back.

"Yeah but waxh your hands after you done playing with it, okay."

"Okay." The boy jumped happily.

"What are you going to do with him after your done playing with him?"

"I'm going to play with him for a little while then," he placed the from gently on a rock, "I'll let him go." Rae smiled at the gentleness that completely covered her younger brother. She thought it was amazing how sweet and innocent he was despite what they had been through. Jamie had never had a mother, she died when he was only six months old and neither of them had a father. All Jamie had was Rae and she knew she wasn't that great. She was always to overbearing and nagging him, never letting him do what anything else like other children. Jamie should be able to do anything he wanted, he deserved that much. What he didn't deserve was to have to live this life. He wasn't able to have two loving parents, the white picket fence house, and a medium sized dog. He wasn't able to have a normal life, a safe life. But as Rae watched him play, she knew he should. Rae would give up her life as long as Jamie got his.


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

Chapter 7

Sam had driven for the last three hours to the next town over so he could go to the foster agency and find out more about Rae and Jamie. He was going to stick with the FBI get-up for the sake of convenience. Dean was going to stay behind and try to stop the demons.

Soon Sam reached a large nondiscriptive building. He walked in very easily and asked for someone to answer a few questions for him. He ended up standing in front of Ms. Wilson the head of the agency, she was an older and stern looking women.

"So what exactly is it that you need?"

"I have a couple of questions about two children that you've sent out to foster homes recently."

"Well young man you'll have to be more specific than that. Many children are sent to foster homes from here."

"Yes, or course ma'am. There was two in peticular, James and Mari-Lynn Perez." If possible the lady seemed to get even more angry looking.

"Oh those two, such trouble makers."

"What do you mean?"

"In every home that we place them in, they run away. And we're had several complaints about the girl stealing as well as other things."

"Why would they do that?"

"God knows," the woman sighed.

"May have have their files, Ms. Wilson?"

"Yes," she turned and went through a filing cabinet, quickly pulling out a large single file. "Please take those two hooligan someplace so they can learn a lesson. I say any child that diobeys should be punished."

Sam smiled as politly as he could. "I'll try my best ma'am." He went back out to the temporary black car he was currently "borrowing". A young worried looking women came up to him.

"Were you talking about the Perez children?"

"Yes. Why, do you know anything?" She was hesitant, holding the rosary around her neck tightly.

"I hope I'm not correct but I fear it may be true."

"What's true," Sam was confused.

"I believe those children are demons." Sam's eyes widened.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well whenever they are placed in a home, I'm sure Ms. Wilson told you how they run away?" Sam nodded. "Well right before they do, someone dies."

"Would those records be in the file?"

"Yes, everything should be in there."

"Well thank you Miss, for this information." She just nodded and walked away. Before Sam was actually seated he had already begun going through the large file.

Dean was still trying to locate a demon so he could kill the son of a bitch, but so far he had no luck. All he knew was that the demon or demons most likely, killed people that Rae and Jamie knew. Dean also knew that they were nothing to him but he couldn't shake his feelings of... concern for them, like how he felt with Sammy. Besides those could probably have a better life not even knowing him. A life with no monsters or demons. Dean didn't feel like listening to his own thoughts anymore. He couldn't think about this now, hell, probably no ever.

Rae and Jamie had gotten up early that morning so that they could make some distance. Fae made sure that Jamie had breakfast and wasn't in any pain due to his arm. The only thing was that the cut looked like it was getting infected, and now Jamie had a slight cough. Rae hoped it was only the flu or a 24 hour thing, so that he would get better soon.

The sun was barly over the horizon; brillant and beautiful colors filled the sky. Streaks of light shined through the different shakes of purple and orange. Jamie sat wide eyed on a small hill, unmoving. Rae went to sit beside him but instead of the sky, she watched her brother. He looked so happy and in wonder as he stared at the scene in front of them.

"Rae, the sky looks so pretty."

"Yeah," she finally turned her head to look, "it does."

"Sometimes I make this wish." Rae looked back to Jamie not understanding.

"I mean sometimes I wish that it could always be like this... beautiful. That we could just stay in one place or at least not have to run. Sometimes I even wish for a mom or dad so they can take care of you." Rae was confused.

"Why would you wish for them to take care of me, why not you?"

"Because you take care of me, Rae. You need to be taken care of too. You're only thirteen. You're still a kid, no matter how responsible or smart or strong you are. I have you but you don't have anyone." For a long moment Rae didn't say a word. Sometimes she would forget how insightful her brother was. It wasn't normall for a nine year old boy to be able to say those words and understand all of it and know how true it was.

"Your wrong there Jaymie. I have you and that's all I need. Now come on, let's get a move on." They stood and began walking, silently.

Rae thought she wasn't able to care for her brother, she wasn't good enough. She thought of her brother as young and innocent and maybe even a little unaware of their situation.

But Jamie actually knew more than he let on. He was a brat that demanded too much attention from his sister. He was the one that tripped and injured his arm. He was the one that fell asleep causing Mrs. Ross to check on him the same night the bad people came. If he could just suck up the pain and act like a man then Rae would always have to be so worried about him.

Rae was everything to Jamie; she was his caretaker, his best friend, his big sister, she was the closest thing he had to a, actually was the, mother the never had. She was everything beautiful and caringly possible.

But what was he other than just some annoyance that she had to drag around. If Jamie wasn't there, if he had never been born than maybe their mother would still be alive and Rae would be happy with her.

Jamie didn't care if they didn't stay in one place, he didn't care if they would still be running from the bad people so long as someone cared about Rae. So long as someone tried to look out for her and protect her because he couldn't. Even if they failed and the bad men got her, they would be sad like he would be and miss her.

Like those men that had saved them in the alley. No one had tried to protect them ever, even when they knew that they were bad. No one had wanted to help them so much as to stitch him up themself. Rae had told him about how they were concerned about the both of them.

Jamie wished that just one person would care about Rae that much. It would be beyond a miracle if there were two. Jamie had sort of liked those men, even if he didn't know them, not like that made a big difference. Jamie didn't know anyone, and never spoke to anyone else besides Rae.

He wished it was them that would feel the same way about Rae as he did. He wanted it to be them that took care of her. He wanted it to be them that would smile at her and love her. He wanted it to be them that would cry over Rae.

Jamie wished for it bowing his head slightly and closing his eyes. For a moment he was still as he concentrated. He relaxed and began walking again. A smiled lit up his face. Rae looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Rae didn't care what it was she was just happy that something made her brother smile and she was gratful for it.


	8. Chapter 8 Relief

Chapter 8

Dean walked around the dark corner of the abandoned house' wall to the figure seated in the center of the room. He flipped the lights on revealing a man tied to a chair, knocked out, beneath him was a devil's trap drawn in white spray paint.

"Good morning, sunshine," Dean bellowed loudly. The demon awoke from his forced unconcious state slowly.

"Dean Winchester," the demon croaked. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person. I've heard alot of thing."

"Well thank you, please, no applaused." Dean had his cocky smirk but it quickly turned annoyed and impatient. "Start talking." He threw a cup of holy water in the demon's direction, Dean didn't feel like dealing with any crap. He hissed in pain.

"Ouch, haven't you ever heard of foreplay?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not in the mood. You want to talk."

"No, I want some action."

"No, how about you tell me about Rae and Jamie."

"Oh," the demon smiled, "Those two sweet kids."

"Yeah," Dean mocked him, "Those two sweet kids."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything that you know."

"Can't I get a deal or something?"

"No. This is how it's going to work; I ask you a question and you answer." Dean leaned forward. "You following me?"

"Well," the demon started sarcastically, Dean put a knife to his throat. "You know a knife won't kill me, right?"

"Yeah, but this isn't an ordinary knife." Dean pressed the sharp metal harder again the demon. He coughed and sputtered due to the pressure at his throat, tears of blood dripping from the wound.

"Well aren't you kinky?" Dean so wasn't in the mood for this. His phone began to ring. "Aren't you going to get that sexy?" Dean turned around and put the phone to his ear.

"What is it Sam? I'm sort of in the middle of something?"

"Well I've been going through Rae and Jamie's file and so far all I've seen in a bunch of police reports."

"What kind of reports?"

"Death, murders actually. All of them match up with how kathrine Ross and the teacher died."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I'm afraid we have two options, either demons are coming after these kids or it's them that are killing people."

"You think it's them?"

"I don't know, but there are record of somebody dieing where ever they go, usually withine a month or two." Dean sighed.

"Call me if you get anything else. I need to finish up with this demon."

"Yeah sure Dean, but be cafeful. I haven't finished going through the file and we don't know what we're dealing with."

"Sure, thing Sammy." Dean hung up and looked back to the demon.

"Ahh," he said making a mock puppy-dog face. "Your Sammy wants you to be kept safe."

"Shut up. Remember I'm the one with the knife." Dean threw the knife so it stuck into his leg. The demon let out a loud shout of pain. Dean smiled.

"Now were you about to tell me something useful." The demon glared at him.

"Here's another cough drop." Rae handed Jamie the small menthal.

"Thank you." He unwrapped it and placed it into his mouth between coughs.

"Jamie, you okay?"

"Yeah-," cough, "I'm fine. It's just a cough." He burst into another fit of coughs, which caused his whole body to shake.

"You are not okay. You might as well cough up a lung."

"Rae, I'm going to be fine, really. Everyone gets sick now and then."

"I understand that but you are the one that is sick at the moment." Jamie was coughing again so he couldn't reply. "That's enough, we're going to stay at a motel tonight." Rae gestured for her brother to follow her. She led him throught the city, only a couple of blocks, to a low, very low grade cheap motel. A man around forty years old stood behind the check-in counter.

"I need a room, two twins or a queen, doesn't matter."

"Um, little girl," the man looked down at her, "You have to be over eighteen to check in." Rae grabbed a few bills from her pocket.

"How long will that get us, no questions asked?" The guys eyes widened.

"Three days, ma'am." He handed her a key.

"Thanks." She pushed the money towards him.

"You're very welcome." The man took the money into his hands. Rae walked out of the small room, key in hand, escorting Jamie.

"Why would you do that? We could've just stayed outside again. You didn't need to spend all that money on a motel room." He coughed again. "We're going to go back to the foster home again soon, anyway."

"That's besides the point." Rae looked at the number attached to the key and tried to find the matching door. "You're sick and it's going get worse if we stay out in the cold. That's my final word on the subject, got it."

"Yes, Rae," he sighed then coughed.

"Okay then, come on." Rae located room eleven and unlocked the door. She looked gratefully towards the small bathroom.

"Jamie you can go to take a short first. I'll set up the salt lines and get some food."

"Okay." Rae poured a good amount of salt over the openings of the door, making a semi-circle so it could still be opened, and windows. She then went across the street to a mini mart and bought a few slices of pre-cooked pizza and drinks. By the time she returned back to the room, Jamie was sitting ont the bed, hair wet and freshly clean. He looked like he might be in a little pain and his cheeks were flushed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rae placed the food on a bed, there was no table.

"It's just a headache." She went over to him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You feel a little warm. Take some medicine then eat something. I need to go and take a shower."

"Yes, Rae."

Her shower was quick but she was happy about finally being able to get clean. When she came out Jamie was already under the covers of his bed, fast asleep. Rae peeked beneath the blanket and saw that he had replaced his bandaged himself. She went to her mattress and sat so she could eat a slice of pizza and the bottle of Dr. Pepper she'd bought. It was quiet, it would have been peaceful actually if it wasn't for the situation they were currently in. These weren't the best times but they weren't the worst either. The was worst was when they had no money and couldn't eat for days at a time, when they had no shelter or any means of protection. But the best was when they could actually stay in a home with a family and be almost safe. They could go to school and not have to worry about where or how they would get their next meal.

At the moment they had food and protect- to some extent. Rae's only worry, her only worry ever, was Jamiel He had taken medicine, ate dinner, and was now sleeping on an actual bed, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling of concern she had in her mind. She had never and probably would never accomplish that. He was Rae's responsibility and if she failed then it was completly on her. Rae knows that she can carry alot of wieght on her shoulder but that was just way too much. SHe knew she wouldn't be able to bear that. Rae set her trash in a small garbage bin and looked over to Jamie. She smiled as she remembered what he had said about making wishes.

Rae knew exactly what she's wish for if given the chance. She got up to make sure every salt line was still undisturbed and intact. Then Rae went to make sure Jamie was wrapped up nice and tight. The room was already getting cold. She glanced at her watch, it was already past 3 am. She went and laid in her bed. It was completly silence for a long moment.

"My one and only wish is for my brother's, Jamie's, wishes to come true. I wish for him to be happy."

There was another long beat of silence then Rae rolled to her side and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Needing Help

4 Chapter 9

Sam had already finsished going completly through Rae and Jamie's file. The only reason he hadn't ws because he fell asleep due to the lack of it he had gotten the last few days. He was currently driving back to ... Those two kids had moved over fourty times to different foster homes in the last eight years. Every time they ran away and every time a day or two before they did someone would die. Sam had come to only two conclusions:

Either demons were coming after them for some yet to be known reason, or it was them that were killiing people.

Sam hoped it wasn't the latter but he hoped it wasn't the first either. He stopped at a roadside gas station to get something to and fill everything with gasoline. Sam paid paid for everything with the scammed credit card Dean had given him. He went back to his car and began driving again.

Soon, though, Sam hit a speed bump to hard and the papers in the file spilled onto the floor.

"Damn," he cursed while slowing the car so he was able to pick up as much of the papers as he could. But he paused as he saw a very familar name on a piece of paper, a birth certificate. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"That's not possible," he whispered in a confused and unbelievable voice.

Dean was driving again. The demon he had "interigated: hadn't given up much so he just excorsized him. Sam hadn't called either but tat was just because he might have fallen asleep. Dean knew alot about hsi younger brother including how long he could go without sleep. He actually had wanted to stay in bed a little longer himself. Dean still hadn't found out much about the reasons why demons were in this town though he had question everyone who could have known anything. That was except for Rae and Jamie.

Sam had said if may have been them that were demons and were killing people, but Dean wasn't so sure. He didn't know what his exact reason was, it was just his jutt, and instinct. Dean knew it wasn't them, at least it waswn't them the last time he saw them. He had seen the girl's eyes and the boy's. They had been sad and almost hopeless, lost. The only time he had seen any strong emotions was when Rae saw how badly Jamie's arm was injured. Her eyes had flared with with caring and worry, love. He had never seen a demon look like that. And when Jamie had looked at Rae there was worship mixed in. That had actually reminded Dean of how Sam would look at him whenever he showed Sam how to do something cool or interesting. It was the look of a younger brother looking up to his older sibling.

Dean shook his head and continued driving down the street. He turned to face a really cheap motel, the kind him and Sam would probably stay in. There was a young girl looking very panicky in front of a door. He looked closer.

It was Rae. She saw him too and tried to wave him down. Immediatly he made an illegal u-turn, ignoring several angry honks and pulling into the parking lot. Dean jumped out of his car and ran to the frandtic girl.

"What is it Rae?"

"Please, help!"

"Hey Rae." She was shaken awake.

"Huh, what is it jamie?" She sat up and glanced at her watch it wasn't even 7 yet.

"Where did you put the medicine? i can't find it."

"It should be on the table, look behind the tv."

"Okay." He wasn't coughing anymore, at least. But know he was cradling his head in a hand. Rae could also see that he was shivering but right now it felt pretty warm in the room.

"Hey Jamie you feeling any better?"

"Honestly I feel worse. Don't worry though, it's just a headache again." He grabbed an asprin and a bottle of water.

"Sure, well are you hungry? I think we still have like two slices of pizza left."

"Okay." Jamie went back under the covers. "Gosh it's cold in here."

"Just a little cool," Rae shrugged. "I'm going to eat some pizza."

"Sure, I think I'm going to go back to bed. I'm still really tired."

"Yeah." Rae grabbed a slice of cold pizza for breakfast. Soon she finished was about to go to the restroom. She looked towards Jamie's bed. He was lying under the covers and if she hadn't been looking as closely as she would have missed it. Jamie's eyes seem to roll to the back of his head and his body went limp.

"Jamie?" Rae went to his bedside. "Jamie, hey wake up." There was no sign of any type of response. She tried to shake him awake. As soon as her hands touched him she realized how hot his skin temperature. His fever was unbelievible high.

"Jamie," She shouted, now panicking. He wouldn't wake up.

"Oh god," she cried. Rae didn't know what to do. She ran outside, standing there, freaking out. She looked up and noticed a familar car. It was a black 67 Impala. One of them men that had helped them the other day, Dean, was driving.

"Hey," she yelled trying to get his attention. He make a sharp extremly dangerous u-turn. Quickly he was already parking and running towards her.

"What is it Rae?"

"Help please."

"What's wrong?"

"Jamie," was all she said. Rae waved for Dean to follow her back into the room. She showed him Jamie's burning body on the bed.

"Help him, please." Dean didn't know what was wrong with the boy. He moved to pick him up and realized how warm he was.

"No arguing this time, I'm taking him to the hospital." Rae looked like she was going to say something.

"Don't," Dean told her, "His temperature is so high his brain's probably melting inside his skull right now. I either take Jamie to the hospital now or you're going to be an only child."

Rae's eyes were large, she shook her head mutely.

"Good," Dean muttered. He picked up Jamie into his arms and ran outisde. Rae followed close by. "Get in." She did so without hesitation. Rae didn't know what to do, so she did as she was told. Jamie was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10 Wanting

Chapter 10

Dean was driving as fast as possible, winding through cars and trying to not to stop at stop lights. Rae was in the bafck seat with Jamie, he was still unconcious. He was still burning with fever.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Rae told Dean. "He was getting sick so I rented out that motel room. I swear I didn't know Jamie was that sick." Dean turned to look at her in the back. Rae's eyes were swimming in tears but none flowed over the edge.

"It's fine, He's going to be okay." Rae shook her head.

"What if he's not? It would be my fault. If Jamie dies it's going to be because of me."

"Dammit," Dean cursed, parking the car in front the hospital. He went around and practically threw Rae out of the car.

"It's not your fault. Nobody would blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." He shouted. "You understand me?" Rae nodded, a single tear fell to the ground. "Good, now go inside."

"But Jamie," Rae turnied tothe car.

"I got him, go." Dean grabbed the boy up his arms again and began to run to the large electronic glass doors.

"We need some help!" Nurses ran towards him, one came with a gurny.

"What happened," one began to ask Dean questions as the others placed Jamie on the bed.

"I don't know, he heas a really high fever." The nurnses rushed him through the double doors into a hallway. Rae went after him but a nurse stopped her.

"You can't go in there."

"But I have to, he's my brother."

"You can't," she persisted.

"Let me through." Rae tried to push her aside. "I have to go."

"Rae," Dean yelled.

"She won't let me go with him. I have to go with Jamie." The nurse looked Dean.

"She can't go in, the doctors are working." Dean nodded.

"I understand. Rae come on, lets just wait."

"No we can't. Jamie needs me." Dean knelt on the floor.

"You listen to me Rae. I know how hard this is but you can't go with him. As soon as the doctors get Jamie stable you can see him." Rae was only partically listening to what Dean was saying. Jamie could be dying right now and it would all be her fault.

"Rae," he said but she was facing the door. "Rae," he repeated. Dean put a hand on her shoulder so he could turn her to face him. "Please wait Rae. Is Jamie allergic to anything or have any medical history."

"No, but he went to the hospital last year for a fractured ankle."

"Okay, now let's wait." Dean was going to move towards the waiting room chairs but Rae didn't. "I know how hard it is knowing that your little brother could die at any moment. It's rough, but right now you can't help him." Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. Rae was in shock. No one, except for Jamie and that was once in a blue moon, had ever hugged her. It was a new and alien experience for Rae. He was big with bulky muscles but the hug was warm and soft and caring. She broke into sobs. She couldn't take it. Jamie could be dead right now.

Dean was hushing her, trying to calm her down. He could feel hot tears on his neck but he didn't care, that didn't matter.

"Rae, shh. It's going to be fine. Go and sit over there, all right. She nodded and made her way to the seats. Dean went to the doctor that had came out of the hall.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. His fever is still over 107."

"Your a doctor, you should know." Dean shouted angrily.

"SIr, unless we can get his temperature down soon. I'm afraid we won't be able to do anything further."

"Well then maybe you should go and do that." Dean brought out his phone and dialed angrily. "Sammy."

"Dean, I'm almost to the motel, but-," Dean cut him off.

"I'm not at the motel. Go to the hospital on main st. waiting."

"Um, okay. Why are you at the hospital?"

"There was an incedent."

"I'll be right there. It's not the kids Dean."

"Yeah, I know."

"I have to tell you something really important, man."

"Just wait til you get here. I have to do something."

"Sure." Rae saw how Dean had argued with the doctor over Jamie. He wanted the doctor to keep him alive. He wanted to help them. Rae still couldn't understand why. Dean walked over to her.

"Hey Rae, I need to ask you a few questions." She nodded.

"Why did you have all that salt at the motel." Oh he had noticed that. She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Come on just tell me. You won't get in trouble or anything."

"It's not that. You'll think I'm crazy." That made Dean chuckle.

"I doubt that. I'm pretty sure I've heard crazier things. " She was hesitent but told him anyways.

"It keeps the bad people away, the black-eyed people." Dean froze.

"Listen to me Rae. If you see any of those people, tell me or Sam." Rae paused.

"Wait, you believe me?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Me and my brother, we sort of hunt them and other thigs."

"You go after the bad people?"

"yeah but we usually call them demons." Rae didn't know what to say. "Salt, it's like holy water in the way that it keeps them and a few other things away. How did you learn about it?" It was a long time before she could answer.

"My mom told me right before she died."

"You had a smart mom." They both let a smile slep. "how about you take a nap, we might be here for awhile."

"I don't want to."

"Well then just stay there. I'm going to get something to eat." Dean walked to a nearby vending machine. He came bak with several candies and cakes in hand.

"Here, want anything?" Rae chose a chocolate bar and coke.

"Ahh, that was my favorite." Dean gestered to the candy.

"Here it's your."

"No you can take it, now if it were pie it would be a different story." Dean and Rae sat there, waiting. Both of them were quietly and somber. Both desperatly wanted Jamie to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth

Chapter 11

Soon despite her stuggles, Rae did fall asleep. She shivered in the cold air conditioned atmosphere of the hospital. Dean took off his leather jacket and placed it around her. Rae opened her eyes drowsily and looked around.

"You can go back to sleep everything's alright." Rae nodded not completly awake and closed her eyes. She moved so she was now laying down. SInce there wasn't enough room on the sofa, Rae's head ended up landing on Dean's leg. He didn't move for a moment out of pure shock. Slowly he reached his arm down to push a few stray hairs from Rae's face. She snuggled closer to him. Dean rested his hand on her shoulder. A lady was the only other person there seated a couple of chairs over, she walked towards him.

"You and your daughter look so sweet together."

"Thanks," Dean told her giving his usual cocky and unintentially flirty smile.

"What's her name?"

"We call her Rae, she's thirteen."

"Why are you here, I mean in the emergency room. I hope she's alrgight."

"Rae's fine, it's her younger brother. Jamie has a real high fever."

"Oh my gosh. I hope he get's better."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Where's there mother?"

"Oh, I'm not married." Sam ran in just then. The lady turned her head with Dean's. Sam saw him, noticing Rae and the women also. He looked at him confused. Dean shrugged. He stood gently placeing Rae's head on the seat.

"Hey, Sam." He waved him over. Dean looked back to the lady. "I didn't catch your name."

"Gloria," She told him with a coy smile.

"Sam, Gloria. Gloria, this is Sam, he's my partner." Sam smiled.

"Hello."

"Oh," she suddenly looked very awkward as she stood between the men. Dean seemed caught on.

"No. Not like that. He's my brother. We're in the FBI." Sam nervously stratched his head. Gloria's eyes widened.

"Oh." She nodded with a barely polite grimace. A nurse came into view with a clipboard in hand.

"Gloria Langston." Gloria turned and walked away without another word.

"Well," Dean stated sitting back down in a chair, "That was rude."

"That was awkward," Sam said finding himself a chair. "So what happened? Why are you here?"

"I found Rae and Jamie, they were staying at some motel. Jamie has a real bad fever. The doctors are in there right now trying to get it back down to normal."

"God, how high is his fever."

"I think the doctor said it was around 107." Sam's eyes went wide.

"At that temperature he could die. If he lives he could have brain damage." Dean stopped Sam's ranting.

"Yeah man, I know."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Yeah, of course I am, but Rae was freaking out and blaming herself. I have to calm her down." Sam nodded, settling down himself. A nurse came into the room and walked to Dean.

"Excuse me sir. You are the guardian for the boy with the fever?" He stood.

"Yes. Is he alright?"

"Yes, his fever is almost down to 104 and is still declining. He should be waking up soon."

"Good, that's good right?" Dean looked at Sam who nodded. "Can we see him?"

"You can see him as soon as you fill out these insurance and medical forms." She handed him several papers and left.

"Right," Dean frowned. "I hate paperwork. Sam come and help me with these."

"Wait I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I have to tell you something in _private_." Dean nodded and they walked around a corner.

"What is it?"

"I kow why the demons are after Rae and Jamie."

"Well don't keep me in suspense, Sam."

"Did you know a Karen Perez, she used to live in West Texas."

"Yeah, we dated a few years back."

"When was the last time you saw her?  
>"I don't know nine years ago."<p>

"And when did you first meet her?"

"About fourteen years ago." Sam dipped his head, seeming satisfied with his answers. "Wait, how did you know I was with her twice. And what does that have to do with Rae and Jamie."

"Karen was their mother." Dean went quiet. "She died when Rae was almost five and Jamie was six months."

"The yellow-eyed demon."

"That's what I've been thinking."

"Why would the demons still be going after them. I killed the yellow-eyed demon."

"I think it's because of who their father is."

"Who's their dad?"

"You." Dean cocked his head to the side.

"Come again."

"It's you Dean. You're their father." He was cofused.

"No that's not possible."

"That's what I siad."

"Why would you think that."

"Their birth certificates." Sam brought out two peices of paper. Dean looked at the both of them. One said Mari-Lynn Rae Perez with all her information. He other had James Anthony Perez. It had their foot prints and birth times. Both had Karen Ann Perez printed above Mother. And both had Dean Winchester printed over Father.

"And these are real?"

"Yes, I've checked."

"What if she just thought they were mine?"

"Dean I've gone through all this. Karen was a college student at the time. I doubt she'd have enough time to date around and not know who the father of her children were. How do you know those kids aren't yours?"

"Well," he couldn't understand this. Dean's mind ffelt like it was going to explode. Then a single thought moved to the center of his mind. "They have mom's eyes. They're mine." Sam placed a hand on his broher's shoulder.

"No, they have _your _eyes, Dean." That statement made him smile. "You want to go and see your kids." Dean nodded. Just then there was a scream.

"Dean!" They ran around the corner just in time to see the glass doors close. Rae wasn't at the chairs. They ran outside and saw a man, a demon caryying a kicking and screaming Rae into a dark van.

"Let you go," shouted Dean. The both of them got their guns out.

"Let me go! Get away!" Completely ignoring the girls rant the demon threw her into the van. Dean and Sam started shouting, trying to flaten a tire or just some way to slow it down.

"God Dammit! Fuck!" Dean cursed as the van drove out of site. "Sam go check on Jamie, I'm going after them." He nodded. Dean ran to his Impala and gunned the engine. He used to have only one thing on his list to keep safe, Sam. Now he had two more things added to that list; Rae and Jamie.


	12. Chapter 12 Taken

Chapter 12

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" Rae was shouting as the bad man carried her out of the hospital. She threw punches and kicked and wriggled around as much as possible but it had no effect.

"Let her go!" She turned her head to see Sam and Dean running towards her, but not fast enough. The bad man threw her into the back of the van. Bullets were hitting the melt sides of the van. She tried her best to squeeze against the floor. Another bad man began driving away as the other one jumped into the passenger side. Rae noticed out of the window Sam and Dean looking very panicked and pissed off.

"Where are you taking me?" She tried to make sure her voice didn't sound scared or anything. There was no answer. Rae picked up some random object off the floor and threw it at the driver.

"Where are you taking me you bastard!"

"Be quiet girl," he growled at her. "We don't need you alive for much longer."

"What do you want with me?"

"That answer is simple, revenge, sweetie," said the passenger. Rae didn't like the way he said "sweetie". It creeped her out.

"On who? What have I done?"

"Oh you didn't do anything. Your father on the other hand is a different story."

"My father? I don't even know you my father is?"

"That's right you don't know. Well he knows us or some our friends that he's been killing." The passenger moved so he was standing in the back area with Rae. "Goodnight, sweetie." He hit her over the head with something hard. Rae felt the intial pain at the contact of the objeckt but then fell into darkness.

Sam was sitting very unpatientectly besides Jamie's bed. The doctors said once his temperatural get's back down to normal he may wake up. Sam was worried.

Dean had gone after Rae because demons have taken her. Jamie's fever had gone down to 103 but he still wasn't awake. Sam knew that a child his size and age could actually die if they had a 107 degree fever. It he lived, brain damage would be the next thing to worry about.

Sam's phone started ringing. He glanced at the caller ID, though he already knew who it was was before putting it to his ear.

"Dean did you get her?"

"NO, I fucking lost them?"

"How do you loose a van?'

"I don't know. Dammit!" There was a loud band on the other end as if Dean hit something. "I'm going to make those damn things suffer!" He took a few deep breaths. "Bobby called."

"What did he say?"

"He said something about those symbols you sent him. A bunch of them just meant revenge and hate. A few of them he couldn't find. Said they were nonsense."

"Well why would demons use fake symbols? And why are Rae and Jamie still alive? I mean they're just kids, they would be next to nothing compared to a gang of demons. Why have they kept them alive so long."

"To screw with us. It's about us, Sam. They want us. Those sonsofbitches want the both of us and don't have the junk to go after us and not a couple of kids." Sam nodded, that had to be it.

Suddenly there was movement in the bed in front of him.

"Dean, Jamie's waking up!"

"I'll be right there, Sammy." Sam put his phone away and called a nurse.

"Hey nurse, help. He's waking up." A couple of nurse ran over. They checked a machine he was hooked up to, his IV, and of bunch of other things.

Jamie opened his eyes. He was contused. He had just been in the motel room. Where was Rae? What was going on? He didn't recgonize anybody around him, just the man standing in the corner, Sam.

The nurses left seeming satisfied, except for one who wanted to talk to Jamie.

"James do you feel any pain or anything strange?" He shook his head.

"When did you get that cut on your arm?" Jamie didn't know what to do, he never talked but Rae wasn't here.

"Excuse me James?" Sam stepped in.

"It's been about four days."

"Are you his guardian?"

"My nephew," he told her. It wasn't technically a lie. Jamie who was still unaware of that little point, though Sam was just pertending so him and Rae wouldn't get in trouble for running away.

"Well, Mr...," she trailed off.

"Winchester, Sam Winchester."

"Well Mr. Winchester, his stictches were severly infected. Have you been cleaning them?"

"I really don't know? they were with my brother the past few days. jamie did our stiches get cleaned?" He nodded.

"That cut is pretty nasty and he seemd to get the worse thing. Baterial infections are quick and ugly. You were very lucky. If James' fever had gotten any higher or lasted for too long we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." Sam gave a curt hard nod.

"Thank you, nurse."

"It's my job." Sam went to sit besides Jamie.

"You're okay?" The boy nodded, but looked around nervously. "You want Rae?" He nodded quickly. "She isn't here." Jamie cocked his head to the side, questioning. Dean walked in then.

"Jamie are you okay?" He rolled his eyes but nodded, that was the third time someone asked him that in the last two minutes.

"Yeah Dean, he's fine. He wants Rae." They all got quiet.

"Jamie the bad people got Rae." His eyes widened.

"But don't worry, we're going to get her back." The machine that was monitoring his heart started going off rapidly. His chest was heaving.

"Jamie, Jamie." Dean was trying to get his attention. "Calm down, I swear to you I'll get Rae back safe and sound." His breathing still hadn't really gone back to normal. A nurse came around the curtain.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled at her. "He just got a little excited."

"Okay," she mumbled and left. Jamie looked up at Sam and Dean. All of them were somber. Tears were in Jamie's eyes. Thoughts ran rapent through his head. What if she was already dead? What if Dean couldn't get to her in time? There was always a "What if". Dean raised his arm up, pinky out. He intertwinded his finger with Jamie's.

"I promise I'll save Rae. Cross my heart and hope to die." Sam looked at his brother. He knew Dean would do his best but what if that wasn't good enough. As much as he didn't want to think about it there was that possibility that he could fail. What would Dean do it that happened?

"My brother and I have to talk real quick," Dean told Jamie. "We'll be right back." He nodded. "Sam come on." They walked around a curtain, this time staying in Jamie's sight.

"Are you're going to stay here in case any demons come after Jamie. I'm going to get Rae."

"What about after you save Rae and we get rid of all the demons? What are you going to do with the kids?" Dean was quiet for a long moment.

"We'll deal with that when we cross that bridge." Sam sighed but went back to where Jamie was. He knew Dean was strung really tight right now and he didn't need to push him.


	13. Chapter 13 Determined

Chapter 13

Rae awoke slowly, a throbbing pain ratiating from the left side of her head. She reached her hand up it felt wet. Sure enough when she brought back down her hand, red thick liquid covered her fingers. Rae groaned and looked around. She was in a small barren room, there was no windows and only a single wooden door in the opposite corner. The only source of light came from a small dim bulb mounted on the ceiling with a switch by the door. She had been layed, probably thrown judging by the soreness of her body , onto the hard tiled floor. Rae managed to stand up though she was stumbling around. She got to the door and tired to turn the doorknob but it was locked.

"Dammit," she cursed and began to pound on the door. "Let me out you fucking demons!" There was a voice that came through the door.

"Calm down sweetie. You won't be in there for much longer."

"Fuck you!"

"Aren't you fiesty. Just say when and where sweetie." Rae scoffed throuorghly disgusted and kicked the door. She receeded back to the empty bare corner. She sat. Rae knew she was going to die. She was sure of it.

She was afraid, Rae was absolutly terrified but she wasn't worried. Jamie was safe, she had heard the nurse tell Sam and Dean that when they thought she was asleep. She had woken up when Sam arrived. Jamie was going to be okay. The only thought running through her mind was what would become of her brother. What would Jamie do if she wasn't there?

Maybe if somebody was able to take care of him, then he would be okay. Rae didn't trust anyone, it was always just her and her brother. Now though Sam and Dean were trusted. They had saved their lives, Jamie's twice already.

When Sam and Dean had gone around the corner to talk Rae had only heard mumbles and whispers. She sat up and waited eagerly to see Jamie again. That's when a man came into the waiting room. He looked at Rae and smiled, he blinked revealing pitch-black eyes. The man came closer to her.

"Nice to see you again."

"Dean," she shoutedd. The man picked her up and carried her out of the hospital.

Maybe if Sam and Dean took care of Jamie, he'd be okay. They ould raise and love him. It would be like he had a family. He was only eight, maybe he would forget about the running and hiding. Dean had said him and Sam hunted demons so they would raise him strong. He would be able to protect himself.

Yes, Rae was scared of dieing, but who wasn't. They biggest thing on her mind was Jamie. She hoped that Dean and Sam would take him in and care for him.

She hoped, she wished, she prayed for it.

'Let this be my dying wish,' she thought.

Rae was curled into her corner and waited, waited for the inevitable, death.

Sam was walking, pacing actually, in front of Jamies hospital bed. The boy's eyes followed him as he moved back and forth. Jamie tapped his wrist with a finger. Sam saw him make the gesture and checked his watch.

"It's almost seven." Sam told him and sat down in a chair. "You know you're oing to have to start talking sooner or later." Jame shrugged and held up two fingers.

The second option.

"How long can you wait? Wat if someone asked you something or what about when you get older?" Again Jamie shrugged.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back." Sam went to the little sections of desks where the receptions sat. "Excuse me ma'am but do you have some paper and a pencil?"

"Yes," she handed him a spiral notebook and a pre-sharpened pencil. "Kepp them, we have a surplus of these."

"Thank you." The women nodded and continued to type something into the computer. Sam went back to Jamie and gave him the materials. "So why don't you talk anyways?" Jamie just shrugged. "Come on there has to be a reason. Do you trust me?" The boy was hesitent but nodded slowly. "Then he can tell me." He sighed but opene the spirl and began writing. Jamie flipped it over so Sam could read it.

(_When I was little, Rae would always tell me not to talk to strangers. She told me that everytime we ran and away, when the bad people found us again. I guess it just stuck that I shouldn't talk to people_.)

That made sense, he was almost programed to not talk to people out of fear.

"Well Jamie you might have to unstick that. How do you manage to not talk in school?" Jamie began writing again.

(_Rae and I only stay in one place for two sometimes three months at most, so no one talks to me. Teachers usually don't call on me to answer questions because I'm new and they don't know if I know the material_.)

"And what if they do call on you?"

(_I write the answer on a piece of of paper_.) Jamie and Sam smiled.

"You make all A's in school dn't you?" He nodded. "How do you keep your grades so high, moving around so much?"

(_Rae. She always helps me with my homework and teaches me stuff. I have a pretty good memory and learn quickly so Rae's help bumps me up alot_.)

"Well how does Rae keep her grades up?"

(_She's realy smart. A bunch of the schools asked her is she wanted to skip a couple grades_.)

"Really?"

(_Yeah, she's a genius. Rae reads at a college level, I only read at about a sophmore level. Right now she's teaching me algebra_.)

"Wow." Jamie nodded. "And you understand all of the material?" He shrugged.

(_Most of it, Rae's only learned about half a semester of it. We're both still learning it_.)

"I had good grades in school too, but I think the both of you blew past me." The mood had eased up alot, the boys smiled at each other. Sam would actually laughed at the thought of these surrealy smart children being Dean's.

Dean was beyond pissed. Demons for the past eight years have been going after his son and daugher as revenge against him. They could have offed them anytime but they just screwed around until him and Sam showed up.

He was going to kill those sonsofbitches for even thinking about hurthing them. Dean was driving around the city, trying to figure out where the demons could have taken her. He had already been to their motel and now was heading to their recent foster home. The scent of sulfer suddenly penitrated the air in the car. Dean stopped the Impala and stared out of the window. It was a large rundown building, pretty low key.

'Rae's inside,' Dea thought to himself. He stipped out of he car, determined to save him daughter's life.


	14. Chapter 14 Rescued

A/N: I've already written the rest of the story down and now just need to type it up. I always write it down first because I carry my spiral everywhere so incase I get a random idea in the middle of the day in Algebra or something then I can just put it down. So, yeah... Also this chapter includes violence. Goodbye demons, hahaha! (_Italisized_)_ Jamie's writing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean. Rae and Jamie are so mine though. I love them!

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 _Rescued<p>

Sam and Jamie had been "talking" for almost an hour when a nurse walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester you may take James home now."

"He's better?"

"Yes, his fever has gone back down to normal and the infection should go away soon. If his fever does come back bring him back imediatly." She handed him a few papers. "You need to fill out these medical insurence forms and then you can go get the medication for James' cut."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you." Jamie began to write on his spiral and showed it to Sam.

(_I can leave?)_

"Yup, Let me just sign these then we'll get your meds and we'll leave." Jamie nodded, a small smiled on his face. It didn't take long for Sam to fillout the papers, with fake names and and fake everything else, that is. After he did they went to get Jamie's medication and checked out.

"So Jamie where were you and Rae staying at, we could stay there until Dean comes back."

(_We were in a motel, I'm not sure which street it was on though_.)

"Well do you thick you could find your way back from here?"

(_Yeah, but I know a faster way. I remember the name "Quick and Stay".) _

"Great, I'll find a phone book and get the address." Jamie nodded.

(Okay.)

"Come on, I have the car parked in the back." He follwed Sam out of the hospital. "You want shot gun?" The boy shook his head. "How come?"

(Rae said I'm not bed enough to ride in the front seat. If we crash I would get hurt by the air bag.)

"She's not wrong. Hop in the back and buckle up." Jamie did as he was told. Rae wasn't there but she would be. Dean would bring her back, they'd be together again. Everything would be okay as long as they were together.

Sam was a little worried about Jamie. He glanced at the boy in the backseat. Jamie didn't look scared just shy and timid. He was so dependant on Rae, but what could Sam say about that. He was the same way with Dean. If Dean died or even went missing, he wouldn't know what to do. But if Dean wasn't able to save Rae from the demons Sam knew Jamie would be beyond distraut.

He didn't know how he could help his nephew with that. Sam decided that, though, he didn't was to, he should inform Jamie about the things that were coming after him.

"Jamie have you ever heard about demons?'

Dean had the phone at his ear as it rang.

"Sam, where are you?"

"Jamie and I are at the motel they were staying at."

"Dammit!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I need your help. There have to be at least six or seven demons here and I can't take them all out myself."

"Okay, I'll be over there. I'll put Jamie in a salt circle, he'll be safe.

"You sure?"

"Yeah Dean. Where are you?'

"Three blocks south from their old apartment, the alley behind an abandoned building."

"I'll be right there." Dean waited very impatiented in the Impala for Sam to come. It was almost ten minutes before headlights showed down the alley.

"Dude, what took you so long," he asked when Sam stepped out of the stolen vehicle.

"I was making sure Jamie would be alright. Now do you have a plan?"

"We go in guns loaded."

"That's it, that's your plan."

"If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears." Sam stayed quiet.

"Okay then." Dean handed him a sawed off. "We're going with Plan Dean."

"I still don't like it," Sam said grudgenly, taking the gun.

"You're not supposed to like it Sammy, it's my plan." He sighed.

"So we're really just gonna run into a building full of demons with nothing but rock salt?"

"Feel free to carry the ones with holy water." Sure enough there were two plastic water guns in the trunk.

"Well won't we look scary holding these," he mumbled picking one up.

"Terrifying," replied Dean, grabbing the other one and closing the Impala's trunk. Well they might as well be as prepared as possible.

"Dean you ready?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He cocked his gun. They walked to towards the back door. Sam put his guns on the floor so he could kneel down and pick the lock but as he touched the door it swung quietly open.

"Well someone is expecting us." They went in. There were a few lights in the hallway that allowed them to see. They walked with their backs against the wall, moving quietly deeper into the house. They entered a room where the only source of light came from a television. In front of the T.V sat a man on a sofa. Sam had his sawed off in his hands, the water pistol tucked in the waist band of his jeans. Dean had a gun in each hand and a knife attached to his ankle, he was always prepared.

The man stood, switched the television off and the lights on. He turned to see Sam standing in the door way.

"Sam? Nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Winchester." He blinking revealing black eyes.

"You know me but have you heard of my brother?" Dean came up behind the demon with Ruby's knife at his throat.

"Sorry but we don't have time for chit-chat." Dean pressed the sharp knife into the demon's flesh, killing it. Then he let the body fall to the ground.

"Come on, we have more to get rid of." Sam nodded. Him and Dean continued through the buildiing. They came into another room with more demons, this time there was four of them. They were standing in the kitchen just talking.

Dean nodded on the side of the door.

"Pizza's here!" Sam and Dean burst into room. Immediatly the four demons attacked them. Sam got one down by shooting it with rock salt several times. It was injured enough that it would stay on the ground for awhile until they got to exorsize it. Dean slashed one of the other's throat. The other two demons began fighting with them. They were two large men, though were slightly smaller than Sam and Dean. They seemed to fair good when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Sam got pinned on the floor and Dean against the wall. The demon over Sam punched him hard so that he saw stars. The demon stood up and began kicking him. Sam was helpless to do anything, he still couldn't see straight and now his side was exploding in pain.

"Sammy!" Dean managed to push the demon away from him long enough so he could tackle the one standing over his brother. He got Ruby's knife and pressed it to the demon's throat so he could kill it. The one that he had pushed to the floor now began to move towards Dean. Sam, clutchly at his side slightly, grabbed the colt on the floor and aimed at him, getting the bullet to go straight through his head. The demon stilled for a moment before dropping to the ground, lifeless. Dean stood up from the now dead demon on the floor.

He walked over to Sam and reached a hand down to him. He puts his hand into Dean's so he could pull him up.

"Thanks, Dean."

"No problem Sammy. You okay?"

"Yeah, I might just be a little sore, nothing broken." Dean nods.

"Okay then, come on. Let's go get Rae."

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15 Frightened

A/N: It's like 3 in the morning that I'm trying to upload these vidoes, OMC!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Supernatural characters... sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15_Frightened<p>

Rae had heard all the gun shots and shouts that came from downstairs. She didn't know what was going on but it couldn't be good. Then there were loud footsteps outside the door, Rae tried to huddle deeper into her corner. The door banged open, revealing the man that had carried her from the hospital.

"Get up, now. It seems your rescue party got here earlier than expected." Who was here to rescue her? Rae didn't move so the man, demon, she corrected herself, went over and yanked her up. The demon had a very sharp object pressed to her throat when more footsteps came up a flight of stairs. This time more than one pair.

Sam and Dean burst into the room, guns aimed.

"Let the girl go," Dean commanded.

"Why would I do that?" The demon behind her mocked, sounding as if he were joking.

"Because, it's that or I blow your fucking head off." Dean cocked his sawed off.

"And you'd risk hurting this precious little girl? I doubt that."

"I don't know. Sammy and I pretty good shots. i bet we could kill you without touch a hair on Rae's head."

"Go ahead and try." The demon is trying to sound intimidating but there is a slight quivering of his words, he knows how good the Winchester boys are.

"Duck Rae," shouted Sam. He aimed the water gun and pulled the trigger, releasing a long spurt of holy water onto the demon's face. Smoke rose as the water made contact with his skin and his hands flew to his face as he cried out in pain. Rae threw her self to the floor knowing there was worse to come. Dean threw Ruby's knife so that the blade landed in the center of his chest. The demon's movements stopped for a moment as he looked down in surprise at the pertudence in his body. Then he fell to the floor with a low thud.

Rae scrambled away from the body and to Dean and Sam.

"You guys came for me?"

"Yeah, we told you we'd keep you safe." Deam smiled cockily. Rae looked up to them, noticing their bloodied lips and bruised faces.

"What happen to you two?"

"Oh just a little rumble with a couple of demons, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Where's Jamie?"

"He's back at the motel," Sam told her. "Jamie's fine. We can go right now to see him." Rae nodded.

"Then let's go. We don't want to stay here too long." Dean gestered to the dead body behind Rae's back. They nodded to each other and began their descent downstairs. Rae ran ahead of them, eager to see her brother again.

"Wait, Rae," Sam called out for her, but it was too late. Rae stood, eyes wide, as she gazed upon the scene in the kitchen. There was blood splatter over the walls due to the gun shots and a few pools of it on the floor. Sam pulled her away from the door.

"Come on, let's go around back." Sam went to stand in front of her, Dean besides them both.

"Yes, now come on." Dean was persistent.

"Dean, wait." Sam was angry at his brother's seemingly lack of compassion. He knelt down besides her. "Yes, Rae, they're all dead. You know that they were all demons, though, right? They weren't human." Dean moved so that he was more on Sam's side and in Rae's view.

"Yeah, if we didn't kill them they would have killed other people, innocent, people. And then they would kill more and more."

"I know, I get it. They were good but there is still a stomach queasing amount of blood in front of me and several dead bodies." There was a quick beat of silence. "I want to leave. Let's go." Sam stood and him and Dean led the way out, this time away from the dead bodies. They did have to walk around the building to get to the cars but that didn't really matter.

They took the Impala, abandoning Sam's stolen car at the scene. Rae sat in the back, Dean driver and Sam in the passenger seat. There was awkward silence the whole way back. For Rae the silence wasn't just awkward, it was horrible.

Those bodies back there had been horrible. It replayed in her mind several times. The blood, the smell, the sight of the grusome bullet holes and slashed throats. She got that they were demons and they had to be stopped but there had still been DEAD bodies.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few short minutes Dean parked the vehicle in front of the motel. They got out of the car.

"Hey Rae, you alright?" She nodded to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her face was hard and listless, even her voice didn't give a shred of emotion. Sam knew that look, it was the same look Dean got when he didn't want to tell other people about his problems. But he also knew that she needed time. She wouldn't just open up to him about what was going on, Dean wouldn't do that.

"Okay. Dean and I were going to stay out here and talk, you go inside to talk to Jamie."

"Sure." Rae happily went back to the room. Jamie was laying on one of the beds, eyes half closed. As soon as he saw Rae come in though, he jumped across the room to her.

"Rae, your okay, your safe!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay. The doctors said I got sick cause I got an infection." He raised his still bandged arm. "Sam cleaned in and I took the medicene already.

"You look tired, go to bed." As if on cue, Jamie yawned.

"Okay, Rae. Oh and Sam got some food for us, snacks really." He pointed to the bags on the opposite bed. Dean walked in then.

"I just need to check the salt lines before you kids go to bed." Jamie was already settling into one of them.

"Hey Dean where are you and Sam going sleep?"

"Well you and Jamie can take the beds, Sam and I'll get the floor or one of us will sleep in the car." He peeked his head to look at the window then came back to face Rae.

"Why don't you guys rent a room, you're at a motel."

"Yeah, but we're sort of running low on cash, besides we still aren't sure if all the demons are gone."

"Okay, then."

"Yeah, Sam and I'll be outside if you need us."

"Sure." Dean looked past her to the boy on the bed.

"Night, Jamie." He waved back sleepily. Dean went out to the parking lot. Rae looked over to Jamie who's eyes were drifting shut again. She went to her backpack to retrieve some clothes so she could take a shower.

* * *

><p>AN: There was something I was going to tell you guys... now what was that? OH YEAH! Review!


	16. Chapter 16 Overheard and Misunderstood

A/N: I don't really feel like an author's note now, maybe later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural charaters!

Chapter 16_Overheard and Misunderstood

Rae had taken a quick shower and now stood in the main part of the room. Her hair was semi-dry and pulled back in a ponytail Jamie was alseep on the bed, there was a half eaten candy bar in his hand. She resisted the urge to laugh as she moved it from his hand to a nearby counter. She went over to the bags of snacks Sam had bought. There were alot: chocolate, candy, chips, sodas, just junkfood in general. Rae decided to get out a slim jim, bag of cheese cheetos, and a Sprite.

"Dinner," she said wryly to herself with a slight shrug. Rae took a few bites of the Slim Jim and a couple drinks of the soda. It was boring in here.

Next to the bags junk food was an old leather journal. She was curious so she opened up the cover. It was filled with handwritten notes and several newspaper clippings. Every entry involved something to do with some sort of monster. There were a few things she heard of like ghosts, vampires and werewolves but there were some she had never really heard of, like wrathes, lamia and wendigos. It was odd actually that she hadn't because she was an avid reader and most of the books she read were fiction, fanasty usually.

The supernatural had always interested her. Sometimes though it was because she was trying to figure out what the bad people were because she knew that they couldn't be human. Now she knew, demons, not the best thing. She stood up with her back of cheetos in hand and walked out of the room.

The Impala was parked next to the building in the empty lot. It was kind of cold outside so she wrapped her arms around herself. Rae wanted to ask Sam and Dean about the demons. She went around the courner so she was standing behind the trunk of the Impala. They were sitting on the hood, heads facing up, a been in their hands. Sam and Dean didn't seem to have noticed her there because they continued with their conversation.

"So what are we going to do now, Dean?"

"I don't know, Sammy." He took a drink of his beer.

"Well it's not like demons aren't going to try to come after them again."

"Yeah, but we probably slowed them down. I mean now that we know about rae and Jamie they better watch their step."

"But if that's what they wanted, for us to know about them, why would they stop now. Why would it even matter to them. They're kids, eight and thirteen years old. Now matter what they're kids and a group of demons going after them would be like us having a difficult time with a simple salt and burn, no big deal."

"Maybe they just like playing with their food."

"Anything could be possible."

"I'd say, I just found out I have kids." Rae stood frozen on her spot.

'They can't be talking about Jamie and I, can they,' she asked herself.

"Well as many girls as you sleep with I'm surprised there aren't more."

"Come on I don't sleep with that many girls."

"Yeah, you do. On every hunt we go on, you gook up with some random girl. You usually don't even know their names.

"Be quiet Sam." Dean tried to elbow him off the hood but he scoot back so he missed.

"But you remember Karen, don't you?"

"Yeah," Dean's voice got serious.

"What was she like?"

"Honestly, I was only with her for like a week out of my whole life but that girl was something special. The first time we met when I went down to Texas for a hunting in an apartment, her apartment. It took only about two days to get rid of that thing and I was by myself."

"I remember that. I had stayed with Dad in Oregon. You called saying you wanted to stay down there a while longer."

"Yeah, I'm telling you Sammy, she was the most beautiful and smart person you'd ever seen." He took a drink. "That is except for Rae. She looks just like her, the smiled, the hair. Jamie too."

"Well they both have your eyes and Rae defenitly has your attitude." He laughed.

"Karen was brave. She was only an eighteen year old girl that had grown up in the suburbs in Texas, no training, no nothing but she was the one who stood up to that ghost. It was really amazing."

"Did you love her?" Dean didn't answer for a long time, he just looked up at the stars, as if thinking about his answer.

"Yeah, I think I did. I went back to visit her almost five years later."

"You didn't know about Rae?"

"No, I saw her once, but I didn't even know she was Karen's. When Rae was younger Karen had her go by Mary and her eyes more bluish, sort of like yours. I had no idea that she could have ever been mine. Hell she was a cute kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kar had her dressed in these jean overalls and she had pigtails tied up with pink ribbons."

"Do you wish she would have told you?" This pause was no where near as long as the last.

"No." For a moment the word just hung there in the air. Rae bowed her head. She had known it. No one wanted her. She turned and walked back into the room. Rae layed on the foot of Jamie's bed quietly.

Tomorrow Sam and Dean would probably just take her and Jamie back to some foster place. They were orphans, lonely and unwanted.

Dean shifted under Sam's stare.

"What do you mean "No"?"

"I mean no. If Karen had told me about Rae I would have stayed with them or something like that. I would have screwed up their lives... like I did for Lisa and Ben." Sam was surprised Dean would even think about them anymore. Lisa and Ben had been established as a conversation taboo for months now.

"I know what I'm saying. Trust me. I would have messed them up."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, come on sam. With our childhood how would you think those kids would end up, like us? I don't want my kids having this life."

"You were the one that always says that our childhood wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, but I'm sticking with this.

"Well what are you going to do? Are you keeping Rae and Jamie?"

"Sam, can't we just talk about this later? I want to celebrate us killing six demons today." He took a large gulp of beer.

"Yeah, Dean sure." Sam knew this would take a little time.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean took another drink. "I think I'm going to hit the sack, I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure. I'll come in soon, too." Dean made his way into the motel room. Jamie and Rae were sleeping in one of the beds. Jamie was covered but Rae wasn't and even he could feel it was kind of cold in here. Dean took off his leather jacket and placed it over Rae.

He sat on the opposite bed's edge and thought for a moment. That was his daughter and that was his son. It was so strange but so, he tried to this of the right word... that was it right. It felt right to claim those two kids as his own.

'His kids,' he smiled. Dean laid down and closed his eyes without another thought.

* * *

><p>AN: I will love all of you if you review!


	17. Chapter 17 Keeping

Dean was going through the trunk of his Impala, cleaning and organizing his guns, actually trying to avoid any converstions. Sam came around the side.

"Look Dean, we have to talk."

"What Sam?"

"What's going to happen with Rae and Jamie?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Are you going to keep them?"

Dean sighed. "We can't. This isn't a life for two kids, we should know."

"But they would be with us, they would be safe."

"How is the way we live safe?"

"Demons have been coming after them for the last nine years and they survived. They might as well have us looking after them."

"Being a Winchester makes us have neon signs on our backs calling any and everything and you want to drag two innocent kids into it Sam." Dean huffed.

"They're already Winchesters Dean. At least if they're with us we can protect them."

"But what if they don't want to come with us? Huh, Sam, did you think about that? They don't know us, they don't even know that I'm their dad."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"What if they don't want to know. What if they think I left them and their mom and hate me." Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Dean, tell them, they need to know. They need a father. They need someone to take care of them. Or are you telling me you want to just walk away from them, your own flesh and blood, just like that."

"No, I don't but I'm not father material. What would I teach them? How to brake into a locked house without setting off any alarms? How to lie your ass off to the cops when they suspect you for murder? How to aim and shoot a shot gun to get rid of ghost or demons? I can't take care of two kids."

"I don't see why not, you took care of me growing up. You can't denie that. Besides if they're Winchesters then all those skills are very valuable. And if you ask me, they really don't need to be taken care of. Rae and Jamie are so smart and capable but they're still young. They are still kids. "

"Sam why do you always have to go all soap opera on me?"

"Because you won't listen to me otherwise." Sam began to push Dean. "Go."

"No, don't tell me what to do, I'm the oldest."

"Dean go. Or am i going to have to push you all the way."

"Bitch," Dean mumbled walking away.

"Jerk," Sam replied.

Dean was about to walk into the motel room when he heard talking, he peered into the window.

Rae looked at Jamie.

"Come on, start packing." She moved to grab all of her stuff.

"Why?" This was the first time Dean had heard Jamie talk. "I want to stay with them."

"We can't. They don't want us."

"Why would you say that? Sam and Dean have been so nice to us." Jamie was stubbornly staying put.

"I know but that doesn't mean they want two kids hanging around them all the time. And the only reason they were nice was because...," Rae trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Rae shook her head.

"Your lieing." She sighed.

"They were so nice because Dean is our dad." The boy stared at his sister. "Our real biological father, but that doesn't mean they want us. No one wants us, we're just a couple of orphans."

"How do you know they don't want us?" His question was quiet. Dean was absolutly shocked that Rae knew about him being their father but wodered why she thought this.

"I know that Jamie because why would he. Why would Dean and Sam want us with them? They're hunters, they have stuff to do. They save people. It's what they do. We were just another job. They're going to put us back into foster care, where no one is going to want us either." Jamie stood quietly in front of Rae. Dean saw a tear fall to the floor.

"That can't be true. I don't want that to be true. I was to be with Dean and Sam. I want you stay with us. We can help them hunt. We can help save people too."

"Jamie we can't. You know that no one wants us."

"Maybe they're different."

"Yeah and maybe they aren't. Come on pack."

"No Rae, I don't want to." Rae stepped closer to her brother. Dean turned as he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned to see Sam.

"Dude, shh." Sam cocked his head but remained quiet. Dean continued to watch.

"I know you don't want to but we both have to."

"No we don't. What if they want us?"

"We still can't stay because sooner or later, they're going to get tired of us and leave. People have left us before Jamie and I don't want it to happen again. I won't let it."

"But Rae what if they don't, they're our family."

"Yeah I know. They're blood but sometimes that doesn't cut it."

"Rae I don't want to leave. I want to stay. Please let's stay."

"Jamie, there won't be anyone to stay with. They'll leave us just like everyone else."

"No," the boy shook his head. He ran towards the door. He ran outside where he bumped into the eavesdropping men. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed himself close.

"What's wrong Jay?" He atomatically responded, giving a hug. Jamie took out a piece of paper and pencil.

(_You and Sam won't get rid of us, right?)_

"Of course not. Why would you think that Jamie?"

The question was left in the air as Rae walked out with them. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's up Rae," asked Dean.

"I was just telling Jamie to pack so we can go back to the foster agency."

"Why would you go back to the foster agency," asked Sam. Rae was confused.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going back."

"No, Rae, Dean's going to adopt you two so you guys can stay with us."

"But, I don't understand. Why would you want to do that?"

"Don't you know already? Dean's your dad."

"I know that but what does it matter."

"You're family. We don't leave family behind." Dean nodded.

"Sammy's right. You guys are coming with us."

"But why do you care, no one cares about us."

"Well we aren't them." Rae still didn't seem to understand. She had heard them talking last night, why were they saying this now. Dean knelt in front of her and Jamie, Sam standing behind him. Both of the men face's were serious.

"You aren't going to some foster home, me and Sammy will make sure of that. Your going to stay with your family." Rae was still confused. Dean put his pinky finger out.

"I promise you that we'll stay with you no matter what." She looked at Dean's hand for a moment then at Sam and Jamie then back. Rae moved her hand towards Dean's.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Dean."

"Hey I haven't done anything yet. We still have to legalize your adoption. I would just kidnap you two but Sam and me have enough feds coming after us as it is."

"Yeah, the worst thing to do when you are wanted by the FBI is impersonate them then kidnap a couple of kids."

"Actually I'm pretty sure we've done the worst possible things but what you said was pretty high up there too." They laughed. Dean sombered for a moment. "So Rae you sould be alright with you and Jamie training? Learning about all the monsters and demons? Having to save people and live this life? You would be alright with that?" Rae looked at her brother. He looked happy.

He looked like he had when they were staring at the sun rise. Jamie wanted this, he wanted to be with their father. Besides if they went, they would train, they would be able to protect themselves in case something went after them. Rae would be able to protect Jamie.

"Yes," She looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, Dean it would be alright for you to adopt us." Rae smiled it was like she was giving him permission. It was odd because Dean was the adult, the parent, her father.


	18. Chapter 18 Memories

Dean and Sam had dropped off Rae and Jamie at the foster agency, which sent them to a temporary orphange, the night before. They were supposed to come this morning to actually adopt them. Jamie was eagerly staring out of the window, waiting. But Rae was doubtful as always. She had never been one to trust even though Dean had promised her he was coming back. The anolog clock on the back wall of their room seemed unusally loud. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. They turned to minuted which eventually turned into hours.

At around 10 thirty Rae gave up hope. That surprised her because she hadn't realized she had began to hope. Disappointment swelled within her. Anger at herself for believing them. She layed in her temporary cot, her face in the pillow. She felt the hot stinging tears at the corner of her eyes. Rae had actually hoped, believed, she had wanted Sam and Dean to come back for them, desperately so.

Suddenly Jamie bounced on her.

"They're here, Sam and Dean are here." She turned around surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, they're car just pulled up. You can go and see it." Rae went to the window for the proof. Sure enough, there was a black 67 Impala parked on the curb.

"Oh my god. They actually came back."

"Of course they did, they promised. Come on, lets go."

"We can't Jamie. You know how it works, they have to choose out children. We have to go to the play room."

"Let's go, let's go," Jamie tugged at her.

"Okay I'm coming." They walked down to the play room which was a room where the adopting families picked out children they would want. Within five minutes, Mrs. Parker was walking the two men in.

"So Mr. Shaw you want a boy and a girl?"

"Yes, maybe around thirteen and nine," answered Dean. They weren't looking at Rae or Jamie, so as not to be conspicious.

"Well many of the children are here or in the playground out back. Would it matter if they were siblings or not?"

"My brother and I would prefer them being siblings," Sam told her. "You know so they could be more comfortable."

"I believe we have several siblings that would fit your requirements. In fact there's one. Mary-Lynn, James come over here for a moment." Rae leaned over to Jamie.

"Act as if you don't know and have never seen them before, okay."

"Yes, Rae."

"Mary-Lynn, James please meet Dean Shaw and his brother Samuel. They're looking for a couple of nice children to adopt." Mrs. Parker spoke at looked at them as if they were stupid. Rae had never liked her so she wanted to be funny. Might as well since it was going to be her last day.

"Duh, isn't that sort of the point of coming to an orphanage."

"Mary-Lynn don't be rude," she was scolded. Mrs. Parker still had on her fake smile for appearance.

"And how do you know if they're really brothers. What if they're gay and just trying to hide it." It looked like Sam and Dean were trying to hold back laughter. Mrs. Parker gasped.

"Mary-Lynn-," Rae cut her off.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Jamie was standing quietly besides her, trying not to laugh either.

"Miss Perez you know good and well that that sort of behavior is not tolerated here."

"Well yippie for me." Jamie took out his spiral and pencil.

(_Rae, what are you doing?)_

Rae shrugged and continued saying things.

"And you know Mrs. Parker, you should stop trying to flirt with every single man that walks into this building. I don't this your husband would approve." The older women was starting to get red faced, but so was everyone else, trying to hold in their laughs. It looked like she snapped.

"Young lady, this is the reason why no one has even considered adopting you! You are a bratty, rude and obnoxious girl!" Mrs. Parker stepped forward and raised her hand as if to stike the girl. Dean grabbed it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." She tried to straighten herself up. "I'm sorry about this one, sir. Come with me to the playground and I'll-," Sam stopped her.

"Wait. I like her. Can we adopt her and her brother?" Mrs. Parker gawked at them.

"Your serious sir?"

"As a heart attack. So can we?"

"Um," she stood there for a moment, agape. "Yes, let me just get the paper work. You can stay here if you please." She walked away still confused. As soon as Mrs. Parker was out of them room the four of them burst into gaufs of laughter.

"Wow that was sweet." Dean high-fived her. "I didn't like her either."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It looks like the apple doesn't far from the tree."

"Ug," Dean groaned. "Don't bring up apple trees. I still remember I was almost sacrafised for that fugly scarecrow a few years back." That made Rae laugh harder.

"You were almost sacrafised for a scarecrow."

"Yeah, I'm the one that save his butt."

"I had a plan," Dean insisted.

"Right," Sam rolled his eyes. "And what was that?"

"I'm working on it." Jamie held up his spiral.

(_How's that going so far_?) Everyone was laughing except for Dean.

"You guys all ganged up on me that's not fair." They shrugged and quietened themselves as Mrs. Parker walked back in.

"Here you go Mr. Shaw. You can fill these out and in a few weeks once everything is documented you may come back for the children. Dean and Sam frowned.

"Isn't there someway we can get them today?"

"Um, sir there are procedures we must-," Dean cut her off, handing her several bills.

"How soon will we get them now," Dean said with his sly and cororsing voice.

"Tomorrow morning Mr. Shaw." Mrs. Parker took the money and walked away.

"How much was that," Rae asked Dean.

"About a thousand or so. We can't stay in town that long. Okay, Sam take this." Dean handed his the papers. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a burger or something. I'm starving."

"Dean," Sam questioned shoving the papers back at him. "I'm not going to do all of this my self."

"I'm starving. I was going to go get a burger or something. Couldn't you just fill them out yourself?"

"Um, no. They're your kids Dean. You fill these papers out." Dean frowned but sat in a chair.

"You suck, this is going to take so long." He flipped through the many sheets, groaning, and putting his head back. Rae hesitently opened her mouth.

"So really, tomorrow you guys are going to take us? We're going to yours?" Sam looked down to her.

"You were always Dean's. You're his kids. But yeah tomorrow legally, not that we really pay to much attention to that, you will be in Dean's custody." Rae smiled. Jamie pulled on the sleave of Dean's jacket to get his attention. When Dean looked down Jamie showed him a piece of paper.

What are we going to do tomorrow, after you take us?

"I don't know. Sam you got anything."

"Well we could take a trip to Bobby's. We haven't seen him for a couple of weeks and he'd probably be interested in these two."

"Yeah that ought to be a surprise to Bobby."

"Who's Bobby," asked Rae.

"He's a real good friend," Sam told her. "Trust me, you and Jamie will love him. Dean and I have know Bobby since we were kids." Rae nodded. Mrs. Parker eyed them around the corner. She began to walk towards them.

"So how are we doing here?"

"We were fine until you came over," Rae mumbled under her breath to lowly for anyone to here.

"We're good, thank you." Sam was always polite. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, and are these," he held out the papers, "really neccessary?"

"Yes sir, I could be... flexible with the timing but those forms are undismissable." Dean sort of cocked his head.

"You have to do them," The younger girl whispered to him.

"Oh fine then."

"Great. Once you finish please just give them to me and everything will be set."

"Yeah sure." Mrs. Parker left again. Dean looked over to Sam.

"Come on man. You know I hate doing paperwork."

"But you can forge the signatures and sign whatever you need for fake credit cards."

"That's different."

"How is it any different Dean?" Rae sighed.

"Give me a form. I'll help." Dean smiled.

"See Sam, Rae's being more helpful than you already."

"Ha, just because I won't help you." Sam grabbed a paper, handing one to Rae. She rolled her eyes and found a seat. Dean sat and gave a pen to her for her to use.

As Rae filled out the names and dates she knew that she was sighing herself and Jamie away. They would be able to run away anymore. They couldn't just leave if things got bad. They would have some sort of parental care and wouldn't be alone anymore. But Rae couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sam and Dean would now be looking after her and Jamie now. He would have someone that could actually protect him. Both of the men seemed to be truthfully concerned and caring about the boy. That was all that really mattered.

Jamie was happily seated between Rae and Dean writing for conversation. Sam sat across from them, chatting along. Everyone would laugh and smiled from time to time. Not one of them felt out of place or uncomfortable. It was completely natural. It was as if they had known each other for years instead of the actual few days. They were family that, despite the time apart, were somehow familar with the others.

Yes, that had to be it. They were flesh and blood. Rae felt something swell in her heart as she saw the two men push one another playfully with a couple of goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Jamie would smile and actually let a few small chuckles go. That was something he had never done in the presence of anyone other than herself. It was steps further than she would have thought ever possible. Everything thing was completly right in Rae's mind. There couldn't be a thing better than what was happening at that very moment. This was the best time her and Jamie had ever had.

But that could change. Jamie and her were going to stay with Sam and Dean. Who knew how many happy memories they could make now.


End file.
